Beca and Chloe's Failed Attempt at Friends with Benefits
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe sends Beca a suggestive text to get their friends with benefits agreement started.


**Beca and Chloe's Failed Attempt at Friends with Benefits**

Aubrey entered Chloe's open room door and saw that the redhead was putting make-up on. "You're getting really put together for a Bellas' movie night."

"Actually, I can't make it," Chloe said. "I have plans with Beca."

Aubrey quirked a brow. "Then why are you wearing your "I want sex" jeans.

Chloe grinned as she turned to face Aubrey.

"Oh, gross!" Aubrey exclaimed. "When did you two become a thing?"

Chloe leaned against her dresser as she launched into the story. "We were talking last week and the topic of friends with benefits just kind of popped up."

Aubrey looked at Chloe skeptically. "Really?"

"Okay, so I kind of steered the conversation in that direction but anyway, we decided to be each other's friends with benefits."

"Is this going to be your first time together?"

Chloe nodded. "She should be here in the next hour." Chloe had texted Beca earlier asking the brunette if she wanted to join her for a "movie" once Aubrey was gone.

"So you don't like her as more than a friend?" Aubrey had noticed how Chloe was with the anti-social Bella and she knew there had to be more between them than just sex.

Chloe simply shrugged and began to pick at a loose string on her shirt.

"I knew it! You're into her. Why not just ask her out?"

"Because she doesn't want anything serious."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Don't be dense, Chlo. Beca's totally into you." Aubrey was observant by nature and she definitely noticed how Beca stared at Chloe as if she was the only person in the room and how she smiled at all the ridiculous things the redhead would do.

Chloe looked hopeful. "You think so?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah. I also think she's a pain in the ass but you should ask her out anyway. You two would be good together."

Chloe grinned. "Maybe I will."

There was a knock on the door and Chloe left her room with Aubrey to go answer it. When she opened the door, Beca was standing before her reading the back of a movie case.

"Hey, you!" Chloe greeted her.

Beca smiled as she looked up from the case. "Hey." She held up the movie. "I rented us a movie that you might like and that I'd actually be able to sit through."

Beca and Chloe heard Aubrey laughing from a few feet behind them.

Beca's smile fell. "What?" She looked at Chloe. "Do you like hate this movie or something?"

"No, ignore her. " Chloe pulled Beca inside and glared at Aubrey.

"Sorry, it's not you," Aubrey said. "I'm just laughing about something we talked about earlier."

"Wait for me in the living room. I'll be right back," Chloe said to Beca before heading to her room, pulling Aubrey with her.

"Are you sure she knows you asked her over here for a booty call?" Aubrey asked once they were in Chloe's room. "What'd your text say?"

Chloe picked her phone up from the dresser and went to the text so she could show it to Aubrey.

_Hey, do you want to come over for a movie once Aubrey's gone? ;)_

Aubrey laughed. "And she was supposed to take this as a booty call?"

"There's a wink-y face!" Chloe exclaimed before a pout took over her features.

Aubrey shook her head. "This is Beca we're talking about. She basically needs stuff like this said to her outright. Anyway, I have to go. Enjoy your movie."

Chloe pushed her best friend gently as the blonde laughed at her.

"Later, Beca," Aubrey said as she made her way to the front door. "

"Bye," Beca said before looking at Chloe. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," Chloe said as she sat down beside Beca. "Let's go ahead and start that movie."

* * *

Half an hour later, Chloe was sitting on the couch trying to focus on the movie but she could only think about Beca. She let out a sigh and Beca looked over at her.

"Crappy movie choice," Beca said. "Sorry."

"No, it's not the movie." Chloe bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about telling Beca the truth. "I, uh… I actually invited you over because of what we talked about before."

"What did we -oh… oh! That." Realization hit Beca. They had discussed being friends with benefits while they were slightly tipsy last week. She had thought the redhead hadn't been serious when it wasn't brought up again.

"Have you changed your mind?" Chloe asked, worriedly.

"No!" Beca said, quickly. "I mean, I'm still interested."

Chloe smiled. "Okay, good." She reached for the remote and turned the television off. "So, do you want to go to my room?"

Beca simply nodded and Chloe pulled her up from the couch by her hand. The two headed to the bedroom and Chloe got onto her bed. Beca stayed standing by the door, awkwardly waiting for Chloe's permission to do anything.

Chloe let out a breathy laugh. "Come here, silly."

Beca kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed. Once beside Chloe, she rubbed her hands on her jeans trying to calm her nerves.

Chloe smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of Beca's mouth. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Beca let out in a whisper. She turned her head and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Chloe's. The two began to kiss slowly but after a few minutes things began to heat up.

Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca's lap and she tugged at the girl's shirt. Beca helped Chloe remove it before reciprocating the action. Chloe moved so that she was lying down and she pulled Beca on top of her.

Beca placed kisses along Chloe's neck and chest. She was losing herself in the moment but when Chloe's hands reached the button on her jeans, she froze.

"What's wrong?" Chloe breathed out, noticing the brunette's reaction.

Beca shook her head. "Nothing." She kissed Chloe and allowed her to undo the button on her jeans. _Damn it. _Beca thought as she pushed herself off of Chloe.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked in confusion as Beca leaned against the headboard.

"I'm sorry." Beca rubbed her face with her hands. "I can't do this," she said through her hands. "Please don't be pissed at me."

Chloe sat up and gently pulled Beca's hands from her face. "It's okay. I'm not pissed at you."

Beca got up from the bed and retrieved her shirt. "I guess I should go."

"You don't have to." Chloe moved so that she was sitting up on her legs. "We can go back to watching that movie."

"Won't that be weird?" Beca asked. "You know, because we almost… did stuff."

Chloe shook her head. "It'll be fine. Stay."

"Okay," Beca said, glad that Chloe wasn't upset with her.

Chloe got up from the bed and was making her way out of her room when Beca spoke.

"Um, Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"You should probably put your shirt back on." Beca's eyes drifted to Chloe's bra-clad chest before looking back at the redhead.

Chloe laughed. "Right." She grabbed her shirt from off the floor and pulled it back on before making her way to the living room with Beca.

After a few minutes of watching the movie, Chloe couldn't help but be curious as to why Beca stopped things earlier.

Chloe turned her head to look at Beca. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" Chloe asked. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

Beca's eyes widened. "What? No. You were great. I just… it'd be a bad idea for us to go there, ya know?"

"Why's that?"

Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "Well… because…"

"Because?" Chloe urged her to continue.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," she said to herself before opening her eyes to look at Chloe. "I like you, Chloe. I daydream about you all the time, I make mixes about you and I even watch movies for you. I stopped things because I want more than just sex with you. If I can't have that, then I don't want to stir up something that'll hurt me later."

Chloe was stunned. She knew Aubrey said Beca liked her but she thought maybe the blonde was wrong. "You like me?"

"I should probably definitely go now, right?" Beca asked, sadly as she stood up.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "No, you definitely shouldn't." She pulled Beca to her by her shirt and planted a kiss to her lips. "I like you too, Beca," she said once they pulled apart.

Beca grinned. "Yeah?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah… so you should stay." She gestured to the TV. "We can cuddle and watch this movie."

Beca leaned up to kiss Chloe again. "I'd actually prefer to do a lot more of that."  
Chloe laughed as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and went in for another kiss.

* * *

Aubrey arrived back at the apartment later that night and spotted Beca and Chloe sleeping on the couch. Chloe was lying on top of Beca with her head resting on the brunette's chest while Beca's hand rested on her lower back. She smiled and snapped a picture of them with her phone. "Totally called you two failing at being friends with benefits," she muttered to herself in amusement as she went to go retrieve a blanket to throw over them.


End file.
